ANGELS AMONGST US: Tempted 5.0
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: MacBeth is sotted and smitten by Dominique Destine. He is also beffuddled, bemused, and bewildered by his deepening affections. Is she a risk worth taking or his assured damnation? He contempletes all this:he faces the fact that he's TEMPTED. .


D  
01/26/02  
Saga: Angels Amongst Us  
Title: Tempted 5.0  
Rating: PG-13 (profanity and sexual innuendo)  
Summary: This takes place on the same night as "Red Velvet." It's an angst-ridden vignette from MacBeth's P.O.V. MacBeth is perplexed by his rapidly deepening affection for Dominique Destine. He contemplates the high price of loving this enigmatic woman with beguiling charms. He muses over his own bemused emotional state. Question he asks NEED answers before he decides.   
  
What do you think about at night alone in the dark?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. They belong to Disney. No infringement intended. All original characters are property of their deity, Denigoddess2001.  
  
TEMPTED  
  
  
MacBeth cursed the dark skies above him as he saw his Seraph of Eventide soar over him. She seemed oblivious to everything but her newfound freedom of gliding. He took another sip of Demetrius' home-brewed mead and reveled in his precarious situation. MacBeth found himself befuddled by a female of a different species with permanent temptation and a former archenemy. He condemned Fate's Cruel Irony. He cursed Luna of the Argent locks because she fated him to be forever linked to the azure Dame. He bemoaned Phoebe for compassion: she allowed him distance from Demona. He blasphemed Selene for her ideas on retribution and revenge.  
  
Now, he sat alone in the dark with nothing but mead for company. The utter absurdity struck the Warrior King with its black humor. He took another swig and laughed darkly at the inevitability of his situation. The Three Witches had seen fit to curse him with a love for this female that had once sought his destruction. He held his tankard high in the air in mocking toast of the magickal triad [To the bitches of Avalon.]  
  
The challenges of facing Dominique daily were becoming his trial and temptation. She rode with him several times weekly to Star City University Campus. He was her instructor for several of her classes. They shared a home together where they were always in close proximity. Dominique captivated him with her playful charm and barely constrained teasing. Her quick wit and rapier intellect resulted in spicy bantering that brought a delicate flush of rose to her cheeks.  
[The Dame mayn't remember her past, but her body hasn't forgotten.]  
  
Those eyes... those green eyes. They weren't simply green. They were a soft green hinting of gray clouds and silver rain. The subtle hint of blue reminded MacBeth of the bluest skies. Even now, he'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. He was feeling like a besotted schoolboy and he was bewildered by the sudden onslaught of infatuation and hunger for this one Dame named Dominique.  
  
[Why now?] He mused. [I should know better. She's been my bane for almost a millennium. Why is it now that when she's near me I don't know whether to send her away or draw her close? My pulse races and my heart quickens. Dominique cause fire in my loins while binding my heart in it's own heartstring. I should know better!]  
  
He watched her make another overhead pass. [Is it lust or long-forgotten urges I've thought dead? Is she merely a distraction whose unavailability strikes me? What am I her? Just another besotted, smitten male that follows her around? Last year it was Goliath, now it's me she wants. Next year...hell, it might be Demetrius.]  
  
MacBeth knew that the mead was potent and affecting his good judgment. He neither worried nor cared. [This.... awareness I have of her? Is it infatuation...is it more? God's Teeth, it addles my sound judgment.]  
  
[Do I dare risk all on something so new? Is it a fleeting thing? Is it a game to her? I could lose my position if I risked my heart on her. I could lose it all. I'm not so certain that it's worth the risk. Her past is tainted. Her motives are questionable. Her attentions might be fickle for the unobtainable. I am in a position forbidden, perhaps that is the only reason she wants me.]  
  
[Yet, I know deep in my bones that I want her. Dominique is someone I daren't be near, yet it is agony to be far from her. She might be playing me for a fool and damnation. I'm probably aiding her quest.]  
  
[Am I falling in love?] The very thought frightened him. He chuckled at the next dark thought. [Or is she merely the manifestation of a mid-life crisis?]  
  
MacBeth rose from the lawn chair and gathered up his now-empty tankard. [All I can do is guard my heart from the titian-haired vixen until I know her true intent. For all that is forbidden, perhaps there is a chance for happiness. Nothing has been declared so nothing need be retracted. Nothing has taken place and nothing has been lost. If the fates have cursed me then I scoff their cruel whims.]  
  
He had so many questions and too many doubts. There were no guarantees or tangible things he considered solid. Dominique's interest in him was a bittersweet thing. It caused his heart to soar and yet he guarded it jealously. He had wished that it not fall prey to fickle, duplicitous intentions of a flirtatious charmer. MacBeth knew that he stood on a perilous precipice. If he faltered, he would fall irrevocably in love with Dominique Destine. If he mistepped, all he held dear would burn in the fires of a foolish, fleeting passion.  
  
He considered the risks. He considered pursuing Dominique Destine. His heart demanded that he know her true intentions. Was it merely the anticipation and fantasy that beguiled the ancient sovereign? Would she make him feel her love or was it simply a siren's song beguiling MacBeth's befuddled heart to compromise him for her amusement? MacBeth chose to guard his heart and do nothing until things were declared resolute and sacrosanct.   
  
"Ah, Dominique, you've woven your web well. I'm caught if I walk away from you...and I'm damned if I run to you. Or am I blessed? If only I could read your mind and know your true intentions. If you're brave enough to speak your mind. Then my heart must surely listen. But, if I am merely a fancy to amuse you for the moment, then you'll be my downfall...and I will be your curse."  
  
Yet, in the warrior king's soul, he needed Dominique's arms around him. He longed to know her true intentions. He begged Divine Providence to make clear to him his own feelings for this blue Seraph with haunting green eyes. MacBeth knew the best way temporarily to assuage his dark scarlet need for his Seraph of Eventide. He made his way to his chamber and engaged himself in the masculine practice of making his body weary, spent, and sated. It did nothing for his heart, but it appeased the temptation just a bit longer. Until then, he would remain vigilant, guarded and tempted.  
  
-Fini 


End file.
